One o' them Pretzel things
by Rivergirls Anthem
Summary: A new idea I've come up with: a series of oneshot'Pretzels': I give episodes a twist, including what if's, gapfillers and people's thoughts.all MiSa. Please tell me if you like it? III : Conjugal/Someday, somehow
1. Drive to you

**A/N: Hey you guys, so here I am again, at the start of something new. This series is going to be made up by several chapters, all one-shots, updated when I get inspiration. It's like the titel says: I pretzel the episodes. What I mean is: what if's, gapfillers and thoughts racing through the characters' heads at certain times in the show. I really hope you like the concept, and the one-shots.**

**Please let me know?**

**XO, as always**

* * *

2x17 "Bad blood" gapfiller 

_I thought I heard you call my name/reached for your hand, it was in vain/so I drive to you tonight_

She wouldn't look at him. Which, he supposed, was a normal reaction after the bombshell he had dropped on both her and Lincoln nearly one hour ago at Pope's house. He had turned in his seat a few minutes ago and softly spoken her name and she had given him her answer by stubbornly staring out of the window and moving her hand out of his reach.

Lincoln had, of course, already forgiven him. He knew how his brother could get, how he would sacrifice his own life in order to make sure everyone else was safe. Well, that, and he could never hold a grudge. Especially not when it concerned Michael. That man just had a way to disarm him…and Sara, too, even though at the moment she had made up her mind to ignore him. He glanced at his brother and gave him a reassuring smile. She'd come around.

They pulled over near the park where her mother had taken her so often, where they had fed the ducks and Sara had cautiously dipped her foot under the water surface of the fountain, before letting out a surprised yelp and running away. She smiled a little at the memories. She was making new ones now. They weren't nearly as care-free, but memorable all the same. Why, what could be more legendary than being on the run – again – after nearly having been caught at a cigar club. Oh, and let's not forget the point where Michael had nearly turned himself in. She shook her head in anger, the short strands of her hair flying around her face. The brothers noticed.

"Sara.."Michael began._ Oh, no you won't, mister_.

"Lincoln, are we there? Do you want me to book the room?"

Poor Lincoln, torn between the two of them, nodded indecisively. "I gu-ess? Michael?"

His younger brother only gave a sigh of resignation, and watched with agony as Sara stepped out and marched over to the hotel entrance. Lincoln whistled. "Jikes."

"Yeah. I have some serious groveling to do."

-

_Search for answers on a hotel ceiling/when did my heart first feel this way/being alone used to be just fine_

"Sara, could I please talk to you for a minute?" His voice sounded so insecure, and Sara mellowed – only a little. She looked at him, standing near the table where she was sitting, the tips of his fingers touching the hardwood. She wanted them to be touching her own instead, but she'd be damned if she gave in this very second.

She saw him ease visibly when he wasn't being rejected, and he looked pleadingly at Lincoln, who nodded and cleared his throat. "I'm er- going to take a little nap. So if anyone should need me…I'll be in the _single_ bedroom." He let out a short laugh before disappearing trough the door to their left and – Michael didn't doubt for a second – put his ear to the door to listen.

The chair to her right screeched a little when he pulled it back and she could feel his warmth reassuring her when he sat down. It was this precise feeling that she had held onto when he was gone. It soothed her.

"I'm sorry for not telling you."

When she stayed silent, he supposed it was because she wanted him to continue groveling. He didn't mind, actually. Groveling was a great way to show someone how much you care. He'd been afraid to tell her, for fear she would run off again and leave as much as a note, telling her that she knew better this time. That she knew better than to be with someone who was on the run, and someone who was…him.

"It's just that I didn't want to say goodbye to you. I was afraid that I'd feel again the way I felt after we'd spent those hours together in Gila. And this was even _more _than Gila. Sara, today I finally had the chance to show you how I felt, when we.."

"kissed?" Her lips parted as her mouth formed the word, and it only made him want to do it all over again. His eyes settled on them for a little while, and he had already leaned a bit closer to her, before he reminded himself that he wasn't done yet.

He nodded."Yeah. I thought that promising Pope to turn myself in would be the only way to guarantee that you would have the evidence. I didn't tell you because… " He took a deep breath. "Sara, I don't know why I didn't tell you. I think that part of me was afraid that even if I told you, you wouldn't really care. I think that maybe part of me was afraid that you think you would be better off without me, anyway." He stood and walked over to the window, staring out at the soft drizzle of rain that had begun to fall outside, decorating every stone with dark spots.

The moment he felt her fingers touch his made his heart skip a beat. She threaded them together and lifted their joined hands to her lips, pressing a small kiss to them. Turning her gaze away from the skyline of Chicago, she looked up at him and waited until he did the same, so she would be able to look in his eyes when she said the next words.

"Michael Scofield," she began with a smile, "there is no other man on this planet that I would be better off with. I need you with me." She raised herself a little and pressed a kiss to his cheek, before turning to whisper in his ear. "… and I need you to let me in." Locking eyes again, she smiled sadly and squeezed his hand for emphasis. "Please."

He nodded silently before lowering his mouth to her and kissing her softly. He thought that he would burst when she smiled around their kiss. _How could he have gotten so lucky?_

"Will you stay with me tonight?" He was surprised at the words coming out of his own mouth, but relaxed when he saw her smile and nod.

"Of course I will."

_I can't stop, won't stop/love is what we got/I know we've reached the top/when I put my arms around you/I can't stop, won't stop/you are all I want_

_

* * *

So? Was is good or horrible? Please let me know?_

The song is "Drive to you", by Jewel.

XO, as always


	2. The birds! The birds!

**A/N: Hey you guys! Here's my second one-shot. It's set in the future and tells us the moment where Lincoln explains the meaning of the birds to Sara. I really hope you like it. Please tell me?**

**XO**

* * *

It was a book that she had read over and over. The letters on the pages were no strangers to her, and it felt reassuring to see them once again. Her hands held the book in a firm, yet soft grip and between her fingers, delicate paper wings had found their home. She smiled a little as she closed the pages and kissed the little birds tail. It had been in her possession for a while now, but was still one of the most precious things she owned.

The couch felt heavier than a second ago, and she looked to her right to see what had caused it. Two eyes stared back at her, before they shifted to the small object she was holding. "When did he send you these?"

_She had been afraid to open it. It defied her, angered her and calmed her at the same time. When had he put it in her purse? What was its meaning__? Twisting it in the air, she sucked in a breath. He had cared for her._

"I found the first one when I woke up in the hospital, and then the next ones came in the mail." She looked at the four cranes lying in her lap. "They're beautiful, aren't they?"

Lincoln nodded decidedly. "They are." He let out a breath. "In the hospital?wow."

"Wow?" Sara frowned at him, and it was at that precise moment that her brother-in-law realized that Sara had never been informed of the bird's true meaning.

He shook his head and picked up one of the birds. Sara's heart clenched with protectiveness. The birds were as much a part of her as her own breath and having them touched by someone else was…

"Sara, these birds are more than just a beautiful thing of origami. They have been a part of our lives every since the beginning. These birds mean 'I love you'." His hand went to his chest and he found his steady heartbeat to illustrate the point. "They mean 'I'll take care of you, no matter what.'" He smiled at her. "They mean 'Sara, I've loved you from the first moment I laid eyes on you.'"

"Back off, Linc." Their heads snapped up at the sound that made a tingle run down her spine, and she felt herself drowning, once again, in those orbs of blue crystal, where starlight seemed to dance. "She's mine." He gave them a small smile before walking towards them and seating himself next to her on the couch, teasin8gly leaving open just the smallest of gaps between their two bodies.

She hated it when he did that.

Closing it quickly, she nestled against his chest, the older brother quickly wiped from her mind. Yet the words he had said to her were there, echoing against the walls. She guessed that a part of her knew that origami wasn't just origami where Michael Scofield was concerned. Her mystery-man was something else all right.

"You kept them."

Sara shrugged. "I'm a pack rat. I never throw anything out."

He tried to keep the smile out of his voice, but failed miserable at doing so. "I can see that, Dr. Tancredi. All this clutter is overwhelming."

She laughed. "Excuse _me_, mr. scofield, but those aren't _my_ books strewn all over the damn floor."

Michael clucked his tongue. "Sara, did you just swear?"

Sara playfully stuck out her tongue. "As if you mind. Michael, you love everything about me." She took one of the birds and held it in front of his eyes. "Just ask the bird."

"Why, I couldn't argue with an origami creature, could I?" Catching her wrist, he softly pulled it against his chest, and she felt his heartbeat speeding up as he leaned closer to her.

"It's right."he whispered, before catching her lips tenderly.

* * *

_So? What did you think? Please tell me?_

_XO, as always_


	3. Conjugal Someday, Somehow

****

A/N : Ok, so this one is an inside look into the thoughts of both Michael and Sara in episodes "And then there were 7" and "Odd man out". Sara had just discovered that Michael is married to Nika and obviously, she is hurting. She is angry. And Michael...well, Michael is missing her...

**Please tell me what you think?**

**XO**

* * *

_Michael_

She looked tired. The usual glow that surrounded her every time he saw her was gone and he knew that he was the cause of its disappearance. Yet he couldn't make it better. He couldn't tell her that Nika was just a friend – not even that if he was honest with himself – who he needed to get his brother out of here. He couldn't tell her that not talking to her the other day had left him yearning for the sound of her voice, directing words at him instead of at her nurse.

When she had confronted him at the fence he had so badly wanted to feel her warmth, but instead she had shielded herself, correcting him when he had called her by the name that had become one of his most precious words to say. He longed for time to turn back to only a few days earlier, when they had spoken on her birthday and her hand had held the stethoscope to his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

He wondered if what he was feeling for her was normal. The cut her words had left underneath his skin ached with a ferociousness he had never felt before. Everyday, he longed to be in the same room as her, to make her smile. Should he suppress his emotions? Rationalize them?

Her eyes met his and all he found in them was emptiness. Her gaze was hollow and it was killing him. He was speaking all the wrong words and he knew it. But he vowed to make it up to her.

_Sara_

Damn it, she didn't want to feel like this. No…make that : she didn't want to feel. ANYTHING for this man, who was looking at her intently, trying to make her understand. His hand drew a pattern into the air and when she caught it, she held it in front of her, trying not to focus on his long, slender fingers and the softness of their tips, but on the job she was here to do. She was hear to sting him. Like a bee, she clicked the needle into his skin, knowing that to feel his skin crack was a routine job for him.

She wondered if hurting her was another.

She couldn't figure him out…he spoke her name so softly yet he kept things from her and lied. The questions burned on her lips, but she didn't voice them. Chances were he wouldn't answer them truthfully anyway. Michael Scofield was becoming more and more like the man she had never thought him to be every day.

"That's just business." He said to her. It puzzled her more than she would ever admit to him. How could a man who seemed so delicate think of a conjugal visit as 'just business'? She recoiled in disgust. But then something else struck her. He hadn't had slept with his wife. She could read it in his eyes that pleaded with her. She shook her head almost unnoticeably. She would never understand everything about Michael Scofield.

But she had a right to be angry with him, and she exercised that right. He had made her fall for him, rescued her and made her smile. He had made her dream about things she should never be allowed to dream about and more than that, he had… She toughened herself. She needed to forget about everything he had ever done, every word he'd ever said.



With that kiss on the cheek outside the conjugal room, he had left her feeling empty. She made a vow not to let him get away with that again. She was done hurting for him.

_Michael_

He pushed himself up against the metallic shelves against the wall and smiled up at the hole inside of the pipe that hung above him. Peeling off bits of the lower layer, his smile faded as he caught a glimpse of her face and heard the sound of her voice. She sounded so distant and sad. More than anything he wished for her to smile again. He'd do anything…but he couldn't make her realize.

Sara was a cynical woman. _"I don't like getting attached to things if I know they won't last." _He wouldn't be here for much longer and he knew that he was probably being selfish trying to hold onto her. But he had never wanted anything more than he wanted her.

When he had asked her about the flowers and an admirer, he had been scared that the answer to his question would be a positive one. God knows she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and he shouldn't have been surprised if another man had come to realize that fact, too. He would have slowly started to die if she were seeing another man because damn it, she belonged with him. He'd make her see that..He'd right all the wrongs he'd done onto her and would make her feel so loved that she would wonder if it wasn't all a dream. Someday, somehow, he would.

* * *

_Okay...so what did you think? Did you like it? Please let me know? Review? Pleaaaase? XO_


End file.
